scratchpad_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea
The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 2000 sequel "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea". Cast *Baby Melody - Baby Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Young Melody - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Ariel - Nefertiti (The Bollo Caper) *Eric - Bollo the Leopard (The Bollo Caper) *Flounder (Young) - Koda (Brother Bear 1 & 2) *Flounder (Adult) - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear 1 & 2) *Sebastian - Woody Woodpecker *Scuttle - Bartok (Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent) *King Triton - Bagheera (The Jungle Book franchise) *Morgana - Foosa Babe (All Hail King Julien) *Undertow (Big Size) - Bigbiter Sharptooth (The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze) *Undertow (Small Size) - Great Hideous Beast (The Land Before Time TV series: Stranger From the Mysterious Above) *Undertow's Transformations - Shupavu, Kenge, Ushari and Strange Cobra (The Lion Guard) *Cloak and Dagger - Chungu and Cheezi (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar/The Lion Guard) *Tip and Dash - Tweety and Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Max - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Grimsby - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Carlotta - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Chef Louis - Ferdinand Other casts *The Seahorse Herald - Benny (The Wild) *Ariel's Sisters played by: **Attina - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) **Aquata - Leona (Kimba the White Lion) **Adella - Adult Nala (The Lion King franchise) **Arista - Lily (Leo the Lion) **Andrina - Lyra (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo; 1997) **Alana - Nirmala (The Lion Guard) *Mother Penguin - Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Baby Penguin - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *5 Male Penguins - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book 1 & 2), Adult Tantor (Tarzan franchise), Chama (The Lion Guard: Rafiki's New Neighbors), Zito (The Lion Guard) and Johari (The Lion Guard) *Hammerhead Shark - Sailback Sharptooth (The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers) Scenes * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/Down to the Sea * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Foosa Babe * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Foosa Babe/Losing the Locket * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Foosa Babe & The Great Hideous Beast's Confrontation * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Fuli Bonds the Locket * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Woody Tells Nefertiti About Fuli * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 12 - Fuli Meets Foosa Babe * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 13 - For a Moment/Foosa Babe's Diabolical Deception * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Tweety and Sylvester * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Fuli's Big Mistake * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Foosa Babe (Part 1) * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 19 - Showdown with the Mighty Foosa Babe (Part 2) * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 20 - A Most Precious Gift/("Here On the Land and the Sea") * The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea Part 21 - End Credits Gallery Baby_Fuli.png|Baby Fuli as Baby Melody. Fuli-fullbody.png|Fuli as Melody. Nefertiti-abc-weekend-specials-0.18.jpg|Nefertiti as Ariel. Bollo-abc-weekend-specials-93.5.jpg|Bollo as Eric. Pic detail50a0fe8497258.png|Koda as Young Flounder. 874b18ab-ff26-4b43-b809-0f24df129c97.jpg|Bear Kenai as Adult Flounder. Anastasia-anastasia-764061 780 435.jpg|Bartok as Scuttle. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as King Triton. Char_136787.jpg|Foosa Babe as Morgana. Gottahurt_sees_log.png|Bigbiter Sharptooth as Undertow (Big Size). Great_Hideous_Beast_appears.png|The Great Hideous Beast as Undertow (Small Size). Shupavu-newpro.png|Shupavu Kenge2.png|Kenge Usharipic2.png|Ushari UnknownCobra.png|and The Strange Cobra as Undertow's Transformations. Battle_for_the_pride_lands_(697).png|Chungu and Cheezi as Cloak and Dagger. 021fcd65feb07e23df14931cbacffda5--titi-walt-disney.jpg|Tweety & Sylvester as Tip & Dash. Classic-Taz.jpg|Tasmanian Devil as Max the Sheep Dog. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Grimsby. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-389.jpg|Mrs. Calloway as Carlotta the Maid. Ferdinand Render 10.png|Ferdinand as Chef Louis. The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|Benny as The Seahorse Herald. Gia.png|Gia as Attina. Leona in 51.PNG|Leona as Aquata. Nala (Adult).jpg|Adult Nala (Animated) as Adella. Lily.png|Lily as Arista. Lyra 1.jpg|Lyra as Andrina. Nirmala-appearances.png|Nirmala as Alana. Winifred.jpg|Winifred (Animated) as Mother Penguin. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1951.jpg|Hathi Jr. (Animated) as Baby Penguin. Colonel hathi.jpg|Colonel Hathi (Animated) Adult Tantor.png|Adult Tantor Chama_main.png|Chama Zito-full_body2.png|Zito Johari-img-full.png|and Johari as 5 Male Penguins. Spinosaurus_TLBT.png|Sailback Sharptooth as Hammerhead Shark. See Also *The Little Merleopard (1989) (Preceded) *The Little Merleopard III: Nefertiti's Beginning (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD